


Sunset

by anonymous (hetaliabigbang)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetaliabigbang/pseuds/anonymous
Summary: Every time Greece and Turkey met, they start fighting .But Greece is facing a lot of problems lately and Turkey will be there to help him. A small, cute, funny story about Greece and Turkey 's more loving relationship.





	Sunset

**Sunset**

Turkey was walking by the calm sea in a Greek island. The sun was setting, and everything looked very peaceful. He was heading to the windmills, where he knew he would find Greece. He was felling down that day, so he thought that seeing Greece would make him feel better.

"When was the last time I mocked that guy?! Geez!” said Turkey to himself, with a grin on his face.

When he finally made it to the windmills he found Greece sitting on the ground, watching the sunset. He looked relaxed and calm as ever, with his cats beside him.

"Hey brat! Are you here lazing around again?!"

Greece didn't hear Turkey coming, so he was shocked when he heard his voice. But he didn't turn to look at him.

"It's you again. Did you come here to make fun of me again?!" said Greece without turning around.

"Why are you saying that? When did I ever do such a thing?" said Turkey sarcastically, always with a grin on his face.

"Literally from the day I met you." answered Greece without turning an inch. "Go away!! The last thing I want right now is to have to listen to you."

Turkey patted Greece on the back. "Ha!!  Everyone wants to listen to papa Turkey talking! Even noisy little brats lik-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!!! What the goddamn fuck don't you understand!!?" Greece screeched vehemently.

 Turkey froze. Greece had eyes full of tears and his cheeks were rose red. _“He was…crying!”_ They stood there for a while looking at each other. Turkey couldn't form a word. Only when Greece realized how embarrassing that was and, how long they were looking one another, did he turn his head quickly and look again at the sea.

 "J-just please go away. I really want to be alone right now." Greece managed to say.

When Turkey realized what was happening he grabbed Greece by the shoulders.

"What happened to you? Why are you crying?"

"BUDALA (means fool in Turkish but it is also used in greek)!! You have no idea what I ‘m going _through_ , do you?"

Turkey suddenly remembered. He released Greece’s shoulders and sat beside him.

"Come on, tell me what's eating _at_ ya.”

He knew what was going on, but he thought that if he lets Greece express his thoughts, maybe he will feel better.

Greece looked at Turkey and then back to the sea.

“You know about the crisis, right?”

“Of course I do. Are you concerned about your people?”

“Yes, but I have faith in them. They are strong, they can make it through. But it seems like the problems never end .And it’s not only the crisis, but the refugees too. How are we going to help them when even we struggle?”

“… Come on, you can’t think like that. You know that it is not going to be like that all the time, things always change.”

“….I… know. But it is not just my house!! It feels like the whole world is going crazy. All of Europe, America, and even you have problems in your house. I feel like something big is going to happen soon, something that we might not be able to stop or control. Because when people come to their limits, they make decisions that they regret in the future.”

“You may be right, but don’t forget that every time devastation ends, they are ready to rebuild everything. They come back stronger and more aware.”

Greece was looking at Turkey, who was looking at the starry sky.

"And here I thought you couldn't say anything nice or smart in your life."

Turkey looked at Greece indignantly. "What do you mean?! I always say clever and nice things. You’re just too stupid to apprec-”

Then all of a sudden, Greece sneezed. "Achoo!"

"Ha!? Are you cold, you brat?”

"Shut up!! I'm fine!!”

“Stop being so stubborn all the time. You better get home because I'm not going to look after you when you get sick, you hear me!? Do as I say just for once and go home!"

"I said shut up!! I don't WANT to go home yet!!"

Silence...

 _"What is this brat's problem? Why is he being so stubborn again?"_ thought Turkey. But he suddenly realized…

"You can't walk yourself home, can you?"

Greece was shocked when he heard that. "Wh-what are you talking about? Of course I can ...." He blushed.

"Take off your pants."

"What!? Wh-what are yo-"

Greece didn't have time to react to that. Turkey had unzipped and took off his pants. He saw that Greece’s legs, especially the knees, were covered in scratches. Turkey just kept staring at him, so Greece wrapped his arm around his legs to hide the embarrassing marks. His face was blushed bright red.

"Wh-what happened to your legs?" asked Turkey, panicked.

“It’s just that…you know…because of my weak economy… my body has weakened too.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes… but it hurts a little"

"How did you even get here?"

"It was a bit hard, but I really wanted to watch the sunset. I just wanted a moment to sit down and think calmly.”

"I guess I have no choice then." Turkey lifted Greece up and took him in his arms.

"Bastard!! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!!" said Greece, trying to escape Turkey's grasp.

"Heyy!! Stop moving or I'm going to drop you. Do you want to stay here and freeze?!"

"N-no. But I don't want to owe you anything either!!"

"Shut up! It's not like I'm going to rub that in your face for the next century!"

"You will and you know it!!"

"I guess I will!!! But if we stay here any longer we both are gonna catch a cold, so shut your mouth and let's go."

Greece and Turkey left the windmills, forgetting the pair of pants behind.

 

Greece's bedroom was small but cozy. It had only a single bed, a desk with a chair and a bedside table with a book on it. A basil pot was placed on the opened, wooden window and a small, Byzantine picture of Virgin Mary was decorating the wall.

Turkey let Greece fall on the bed **coarsely**."Heyy!! You carried me all the way here, at least let me down more gently!!"

"I couldn't, you're way too heavy" Greece blushed with anger.

“I’m not heavy!!” .

"You are! And by the way, why was that lady staring at us so stubbornly?"

"Why!? Anyone who sees a grown man carrying another grown man without pants in the middle of the night would stare like that!”

"People should mind their own business, but whatever, it's too late. Iyi geceler(Goodnight in Turkish)." Turkey turned to go but…

"W-wait...?"said Greece making a move, and grabbing Turkey by the coat.

"What do you want again?" said Turkey, annoyed.

"I want ... you to sleep with me."

"Haaaa!? What perverted shit do you have on mind again!?!"

  "I have no idea what you're talking about!! I-it's just that I wasn't able to sleep the last four days ... so I thought that i-if we slept together, like we used to do, maybe I will be able to sleep tonight."

"YOU?! Not able to sleep?! OK, now you really got me worried. Make me some space!"

Turkey took his coat off, placed it on the chair, and lay down beside Greece. The bed was only for one person so they had to cuddle together to fit.

"Aren't you gonna take the mask off ?”

"Why!? Does it bother you so much, you brat ?" asked Turkey angrily.

"No. It just seems uncomfortable, that's all." answered Greece calmly.

Turkey was surprised to hear that. The truth is that sleeping with the mask was pretty uncomfortable, so he took it off and placed it on the bedside table.

"Pleased now?"

When Turkey turned to look at Greece he was already asleep. He only muttered "Καληνύχτα Τουρκία" *Goodnight Turkey*.

Turkey caressed Greece's hair and smiled, _"What's wrong with me? Did I really miss that stupid kid so much? It feels like yesterday that he was little and sleeping peacefully at my lap. He was always very cute."_

Turkey kissed Greece on the forehead, and wished "Tatlı rüyalar(sweet dreams)" to the sleeping nation.

The next morning, the sun was bright and the birds were singing outside of the window. A beam of sunlight forced Turkey to open his eyes. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Greece’s face burning red from fever.

"Turkey, I-I think I’m sick.”

Turkey got out of bed."Stupid brat, because of your stubbornness now you have a fever! Wait here!! I’m going to make you something hot to eat." Turkey took his coat and rushed to the kitchen. But he forgot his mask, which was next to a sleeping kitty.


End file.
